


Day of the Forgotten

by nival_kenival



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nival_kenival/pseuds/nival_kenival
Summary: November 2nd, day of the dead. A man stands in front of a grave, telling a dead man he loves him.





	Day of the Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by NotAWerewolf42
> 
> She slid into my dms and broke my heart, so this was my attempt to break hers. Check out her companion piece!

It had been a hot day for mid-fall, temperatures reaching 60F (15C), with bright sunshine, bringing out the shock of the Autumn leaves; and while the sunshine had faded into dusk, a warm breeze still latched onto loose leaves and carried them gently into the graveyard. 

 

Soldier 76 slowly wandered his way over to a corner of the yard, noticing the dwindling crowds of people around the monument near the centre, and avoiding them. He wasn't here on a mission of vigilantism as one would expect from the leather clad man. Instead, he was here for personal reasons.

 

He stopped in front of the grave he had been searching for. A small smile on his face as he noticed a few loaves of  _ pan de muerto  _ already around the stone and a few lit candles.

 

He sat down as he removed the mouthpiece of his visor, taking note of the package of cigars that the dead man's son had left, before unpacking his backpack.

 

"Hello Gabriel," 76 said, before clearing his throat; it wasn't 76 who came here tonight.

 

"Hey Gabe, it's... it's been a while, huh?" Jack said softly, before shaking his head and pressing a hand to his forehead.

 

"Gosh, look at me, you always make me mess up my words whenever I'm around you. You'd think I'd have learnt by now," he smiled, before putting the loaf he had bought at the local market on the grave.

 

"I know it isn't going to be as good as the hand made pieces done by your family, but hopefully that's what you expected from your farm boy from Indiana. However- " He grinned, pulling out two shot glasses and pouring the Ezra Brooks bourbon out into the glasses. "-to make up for the less than stellar bread, I did go out and get your favourite."

 

He knocked back the glass, before bringing his knee up and resting his forehead against it.

 

"I don't know where we went wrong, me, being Strike Commander and the pretty boy scout poster boy, and you, with your company of need-to-know operatives, driving a wedge between us when we stopped talking to each other." He took a deep breath.

 

"It used to be so good Gabe, we used to be happy. Why did we let people ruin that for us?" he asked quietly, running a hand down his scared face.

 

"Well, if you could see me I'm sure you'd be amused with how I turned out, no longer the perfect boy scout you'd remember." He shook his head.

 

"I wish you were here Gabe, I wish I wasn't talking to an empty grave, I wish we had never fallen apart, but most of all I wish I was with you right now. Even if we were fighting, at least we were fighting together," he sighed, looking up at the night sky, the last tendrils of sunlight receding, before wiping the tears from his eyes.

 

“I’m not sure what I’m going to do without you, but I’m going to try and help people, to get revenge on those who betrayed us, who caused the explosion. This is what I promise you, my love, and hopefully we will be together soon… and hopefully you will be able to forgive me,” He grimaced, huffing slightly as he wiped his eyes again.

 

Jack stood up and reattached the visor to his face. He noticed he was the only one left in the graveyard and walked over to the statue in the center. He smiled at the depiction of Ana on it and placed his last loaf in front of her.

 

“You always said I was a fool,” he murmured, looking at her face one last time.

 

Soldier 76 left the graveyard as quickly as he had entered, letting the night swallow him once again.


End file.
